Hetaheroes evolution
by xjapan
Summary: Algunos les temerán otros los respetarán pero a pesar de todo juraron proteger un mundo que quizás nunca jamas tendrá un lugar para ellos (basado en la primer temporada de Xmen Evolution regalo para Mily loca)
1. Chapter 1

Hetaheroes evolution

Capítulo 1

El impulso X

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno este es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Milly loca Espero les guste

En una escuela preparatoria de la ciudad Hetalia se disputaba un juego de fútbol todo iba bien hasta que descubrieron a un chico escoses robando carteras pronto los jugadores de el equipo de fútbol lo abordaron

—oye no te enseñaron a respetar ¿verdad? —hablo un chico japonés

—no es tu asunto idiota ,— replicó el escoses en ese momento el japonés llama a los otros jugadores que fácil eran unos 7 y todos tenían intenciones de golpearlo — o-oigan era una broma

—oigan —hablo una voz femenina acercándose creo ,—que se están pasando puede devolver el dinero

— si,si aquí está el dinero

— no es precisamente por el dinero Wang es cuestión de honor — le respondió Kuro cosa que hizo enfadar a la chica quien se quitara el guante y casi provocara un escándalo

Mas tarde

 _"Jade ¿que es lo que ha pasado? P_ regunto telepaticamente una mujer rubia de ojos morados

—lo siento señorita Anya he perdido los éstribos

" _Lo entiendo hablaremos de eso mas tarde"_ dijo la mujer haciendo que el mundo olvidará lo ocurrido e inventando un recuerdo nuevo _"por ahora debo recoger un tren"_

Mas tarde en la estación de trenes

La rusa acompañada por un hombre Alemán esperaban a una persona que venia de Polonia al parecer su don le había causado problemas

— ¿Felicks?

—ese no es Felicks es aquel —la mujer señalo al alemán a un joven completamente encapuchado

Mas tarde

—Jade Adry la asombrosa yo no esperara todo el día — se quejaba una chica albina a sus amigas que ya habían regresado a la .mansión

— sabes que Jade siempre le cuesta trabajo elgir que usar — respondió Adriana una joven de origen chileno de cabello castaño

— ya ya par de impacientes estoy lista — dijo la asiática algo ceñuda

—muy bien vámonos preparence gente poco asombrosa West Anya vamos a salir

—heyhey hey hey un momento niñas quiero presentarles a alguien el es Felicks Lukasewiks se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo

—hola Felicks soy Adriana

— kesesesesese soy la asombrosa Julchen debe ser un gran placer conocerme

—nihao soy Jade Wang

— hola — el joven trato de esconderse

— tranquilo Felicks aquí estamos entre amigos puedes presentarte con ellas con calma aquí estamos para ayudarte a mantener el control ¿verdad Jade?

— señorita Anya trate de controlarlo ¿que es lo que espera de mi?

— Control Jade para eso estas aquí para eso están todos aquí

—am Felicks ¿que puedes hacer?

En ese momento el polaco chasquea los dedos y produce fuego en ellos dejandolas sin habla —¿que tal?

—wow

— no eres tan asombroso como yo nadie ni nada lo es, pero estas muy cerca

—bien le mostrare a Felicks su habitación no se metan en líoslios

Mientras

El escoses observaba a la pared lo había llamado la directora de la escuela una mujer estonia de anteojos

— bien senor Kirkland ¿que puede decirme de Jade Wang?

— ¿que quiere con ella?— pregunto Sttan — ella me salvo el tracero de no ser por eso estaría muerto

—bien necesitó que averugues que pasa en esa casa ,quiero que te infiltres —dijo la mujer en tono de amenaza

—¿y que si no lo hago?

—tengo otros métodos — la mujer se transformo en un horrible monstruo solo así logro convencerlo

Mientras

—¿osea toda esta es mi habitación?— pregunto Felicks con asombro

— así es tu familia autorizo que vinieras porque sabían que aquí serias feliz— le respondió Anya

—¿feliz? Disculpe no puedo ser feliz con esto — dijo con tristeza

— no tienes porque avergonzarte Felicks — dijo Luddwing aquí estamos entre amigos

— tengo una sorpresa para ti Felicks este reloj te ayudara a disfrazarlo un poco

Al colocarse el reloj las llanas se apagaron para sorpresa de Felicks a quien le brillaron los ojos — esto es fabuloso,— dijo feliz — ¡osea,como que soy normal!

— siempre fuiste normal Felicks este proyector es solo un disfraz para quienes no comprenden tus dones

— como que lo entiendo señorita Anya pero... Esto es grandioso

— me alegra que te agradara te dejaremos para que descanses

— si muchas gracias

Al día siguiente

— trata de ser paciente Jade no queremos asustarlo — Anya hablaba por teléfono con la macaense

— lo intentare pero el tipo es insoportable debo colgar — puso el teléfono en su pecho Julchen Adry guardenme un asiento— en ese momento noto al escoses

— good Morning my Lady

— Sttan no te metiste en líos ¿o sí?

—no precisamente beauty girl — la arrinconó en la pared y le quito un guante — dime que secreto guardas my lady

La chica furica lo pateo en la parte baja — no vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres saber ve a esta dirección

Mas tarde

—umm ¿que este lugar?— Sttan había llegado a la mansión y sin querer choco con Felicks ¡ah ¿quien eres?!

— osea como que me llamo Andromeda tipo y *snif* osea tipo como que yo si me baño diario

— pagaras por eso

 _Andromeda Toad deberán probar sus habilidades ambos son bienvenidos en la mansión si lo desean_

En ese momento una pelea enfrascada se hace presente y sin querer cerebro activa la computadora y el sistema peligro sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada por suerte el resto de los xmen interfiere y nadie salio herido pero...

—lo siento esto fue culpa mía señorita Anya usted ha sido maravillosa pero no pertenezco aquí

— Felicks espera

— yo lo traigo

Más tarde

—xR ave negra la única en su clase

— señorita Jade

— Un aveces cuesta trabajo pero lo domimas si te quedas por un tiempo yo te enseñó

—pero si casi los matan por mi culpa

— mhe no has visto nada bienvenido al equipo

— ¿no te importan mis poderes?

— he y si no te metes conmigo tu y yo no tendremos problemas

—entonces de acuerdo

— así se habla ven te enaeñate donde esconden las sodas

Mientras

—¿COMO QUE NO ENCONTRASTE NADA? La estonia estaba molesta

—no volveré ahí casi muero en esa casa— responde el escoses

—LARGO DE MI VISTA

Una vez que se va una voz masculina habla con ella no se sabe nada de esa voz solo se sabe que una guerra estaba por comenzar

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy Mily espero te haya gustado debo otros regalos y también muchas actualizaciones hare lo que sea por actualizar nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hetaheroes Evolution

Capítulo dos

Estrategia X

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a Milly loca por el apoyo me alegra que te gustara bueno aquí el capítulo de hoy esperó les guste

 _Cotai Macau_

Había pasado de nuevo había perdido el control se encontraba levitando así como levito varios objetos de la habitacion. Shun despertó sobresaltado esperando no haber alarmado a nadie "¿porque?"

 _Mansión X hetacity_

— parece que Cerebro detectó actividad mutante cerca de la provincia de Macau en China — dijo la profesora Anya

— ¿en donde dijo? — preguntó Jade sobresaltada

— en Macau umm parece que por fin tu primo a dejado de esconderse Jade mañana mismo iremos a verlo

Al día siguiente

Julchen se escabullía para lograr entrar a clases sin ser vista cuando choco con alguien era la directora de la escuela

— señorita Bieldmitsh ¿que son estas horas de llegar?,— dijo la estonia molesta

—lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora kesesese — dijo nerviosa

— umm — checa el reloj — funciona bien la próxima vez se quedara después de clase

— oye chica como que tu maestro me mando a buscarte — dijo Felicks tomándola del brazo — nos vamos no volverá,a pasar — mientras se la llevaba la regañaba — osea ¿te quedaste comiendo wrust otra vez?

— no puedo evitarlo es una adicción — le respondió

Mientras

*suspiro* — ojala acepte la ayuda es un tanto frío con los extraños — dijo Jade nerviosa

— la idea es que tome confianza en nosotros para que así sea más fácil ayudarlo

— Anya lo encontramos — dijo Adriana

Mas tarde al llega a Macau

—es por ello que deseábamos verlo Yao Shun tiene un don especial y si no es bien utilizado puede ser muy peligroso

—el ahora no esta aquí aru esta en la escuela puedo llevarlas si quieren

Mientras

— durante los años 70 y 80 se ha descubierto varía evidencia de mutación — hablaba una profesora mientras Shun de nuevo tenia esa contusión en la cabeza que se malintelpreto durante la clase

— ¿que pasa Wang acaso le haces ojos a mi novia — pregunto un sujeto

— ¿tu novia? Tienes edad como para ser su padre — respondió este desafiante

— ¿Wang tienes algo que decir ? Pregunto la maestra

— no etto necesito salir un momento,

— bien y de paso ve con el director por interrumpir mi clase otra vez

— bien — dio un largo suspiro temiendo no controlarlo y lastimar a alguien

Mientras en Hetacity

Felicks y Julchen regresaban de la escuela cuando vieron a Ludd salir con gesto malhumorado

— osea ¿que le pasa?

— no lo se pero necesita ayuda

Mas tarde en Macau

— oye - una chica eslava de cabello castaño y ojos rojos choco con el asiático

— lo lamento ¿estas bien?

— si je me perdí ¿me ayudas?

— claro ,me llamó Shun ¿ cual es tu nombre?

— me llamo Victoria guapo — dijo la chica haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder

Poco después fue ganado confianza al ver que ambos tenían habilidades sin igual pero después llego mas gente la chica mejor se alejó de Anya — llámame si quieres tener una cita conmigo

— ¿quien era esa Shun? — pregunto Jade un tanto molesta

— su nombre es Victoria parece que se perdió

— ya veo ¿podemos hablar de tu don?

Mas tarde

Julchen y Felicks siguieron al alemán y notaron a un sujeto italiano con un cuchillo de mantequilla

— hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar basura — bufo el italiano

— ¿que es lo que vienes a hacer aquí Luciano?

— vengo por venganza que tal

—sera mejor que te alejes — el cuerpo del alemán se cubrió de hierro mientras el italiano ardía en llamas era obvio que no terminarían bien las cosas

Macau

—¿don? — el muchacho río con cierta ironía — asusto a la gente no puedo controlarlo he llegado a hacer explotar cosas

— para ello estamos aquí Shun podemos ayudarte a controlar tu don — dijo Anya

— lo importante es que mantengas tu confianza— dijo Jade tanto Jade como Adriana mostraron sus dones dejándolo pensativo

— necesitó pensarlo

— no te presionaremos Shun — dijo Adriana

Mientras

Una enfrascada pelea se llevaba a cabo Jul y Felicks tuvieron que interferir para evitar que se mataran el alemán se defendia mientras el itaiano atacaba a quien tuviera en frente poco después cayó en el auto de Ludd

— ay el auto de West no es bueno

— JULCHEN ¿QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE INTERFERIR ? PUDIERON SALIR HERIDOS — dijo el alemán sin más

— bueno así nos lo agradece kesessesese

— si como que nos ama — sarcasmo

Mas tarde

Shun estaba bastante pensativo cuando Victoria apareció de nuevo — ¿que pasa guapo porqué tan pensativo?

— ni hao ¿tu crees que nuestra habilidad sea un don o una maldicion?

— je je depende yo creó que son dones que puedes aprovechar para tu conveniencia ven — poco después lo llevó al aula de profesores el asiático se quedo pensativo

—¿que hacemos aquí?

— copearemos las respuestas de los exámenes

— pero eso no esta bien no podemos usar eso para el mal

— bah eres un poco aburrido

— Shun — Adriana apareció de pronto con una alfombra que había creado — se que piensas que tu don es una maldicion pero si vas con ella puede que si lo sea

El muchacho vio la insistencia de ambas chicas pero en una de ellas vio sinceridad — Victoria no iré contigo esta gente quiere ayudarme y también puede ayudarte a ti

— um no necesito ayuda de nadie me voy — se fue sin mas mientras una mujer la abordaba

—señorita Braginskaya soy Kaja Vonborok su nueva tutora

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hetaheroes Evolution

Capitulo tres

Boom bomm badaboom

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un pequeño agradecimiento a Milly loca por el apoyo ahora se preguntaran porque revuelvo capítulos es más que nada para que no quede tan igual a la serie de Xmen tomare de las dos primeras temporadas espero les guste

—confirmado como que esta inconsciente — dijo Felicks cerca de Julchen

— y hambrienta apresura el rescate ¿quieres ? La asombrosa yo necesita desayunar

—silencio osea Flavio ya deberías estar aquí con el rescate

—¿que? Boom Boom ¿pondras mi vida en manos de un psicópata?

El aludido estaba escuchando musica y ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Ludd se acerco

— oye te están hablando — dijo el alemán

— ah si perdón es que no escuche — se excusó el rubio quitado de la pena se acerco a la alemana— ciao bella

—gutten morguen ¿dime estas loco?

El italiano sólo se río y colocó a la alemana en la camilla algo brusco

— oye anteojos subenos

— me llamo Fénix para tu información

— oye soy una persona herida no un costal de harina

— umm Quik Silver no te queda que tal ¿saco de harina?

— si que estas demente

En ese momento la alemana cae cosa que alarma al italiano pero de un rápido movimiento vuelve a su lugar sin ser vista para sorpresa de Flavio

—kesesesese me dejaste caer menos dos puntos

— ya veras sacó de harina

Poco después empiezan a menear la camilla provocando molestia en el alemán además de que casi se caiga, todo iba bien pero el juego término cúando Julchen de verdad se golpeó y cayó inconsciente por suerte Shun y Felicks la rescataron a tiempo y llegaron sanos y salvos a la mansion.

Mas tarde

—una de las maneras de mantener la disciplina y la seguridad son los castigos — dijo la profesora — por eso Julchen Flavio a partir de este momento irán de la escuela a la casa y viceversa por dos semanas

— pero... — el italiano quiso protestar pero la alemana se lo impidió

— si profe lo entendemos

Al día siguiente

Julchen seguía yendo a la escuela como siempre cuando se topo con Flavio usando sus poderes

— kesesesese ¿no podemos usar poderes es parte del castigo recuerdas?

— nadie nos ve oye la profesora Anya debería relajarse un poquis no es nada a la moda estar castigados

— ella solo se preocupa

— ummm si oye me prestas tu libro de ciencias te lo traigo luego — dijo el italiano que sin mas ni mas saco el libro —ciao

La prusiana estaba distraída hasta que la chilena la arrastro al salón

Mas tarde

—relajate habrá otras fiestas — dijo Jade

— si claro — respondió Jul

— ¿no me digas que pensabas invitar a alguien?

— no ¿y tu ? Ah ya se ese chico acosador tuyo Cristoher te invito ¿no?

— *suspiro* si ya hasta compro las entradas — notó que Julchen miraba en dirección a Flavio

— ten cuidado Jul

—relajate creo que le gusto mira lo puso aquí con pequeñas explosiónes es divertido

— si claro tan divertido que casi te mata esta mañana en serio Jul cuidado con el

Mientras

Flavio fue abordado por Victoria que lo observaba —ufu tienes un gran don cariño

— gratzie bella ¿que hay de ti?

La rusa levito un par de objetos al aire — ¿que tal? Llámame cuando quieras divertirte primor

Todo iba bien hasta que Luciano lo encontró justamente en ese momento peleaba con la eslava

— es mi hermano y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el

— señor Vargas su abuelo nos dio instrucciones precisas con respecto a las visitas de Flavio

—¿ah si? Si no me dejan verlo verán se muy bien que esta es una escuela para fenómenos en menos de dos horas tendrán a la prensa aquí y lo lamentaran

— creo que quien lo lamentara sera usted

— tranquilo Shun no es necesario usar la violencia

En ese momento llego Flavio con Julchen calmo a todos y pidió hablar con su hermano a solas ahí se entablo una violenta discusión ya que como siempre iba a pedirle dinero o que lo acompañara en sus crímenes esta vez lo chantajeo con delatar a la escuela si no lo ayudaba Flavio no tuvo otra opción

Mas tarde

Julchen estaba recluida en su habitación hasta que ... Flavio se apareció de repente — ciao bella

— ¡ KYAAAA! Oye más cuidado eso no fue nada asombroso casi me matas de un infarto

—oye tranquila solo quería invitarte a la feria

— no lo se Flavio

— por favor solo unos minutos lo prometo

—esta bien

Así lo hicieron se diviertieron estando en los juegos gastando bromas pesadas incluso estuvieron en la casa de los sustos claro no falto quien los descubriera y desaprobara la acción todo iba bien hasta que Flavio desaparecio con Luciano y Jul fue a buscar a los demás

— osea ¿que hiciste Julchen?

— no soy yo es Flavio creo que esta en problemas

— bien andando

Cuando los encontraron habían sacado todo el dinero de la feria fue en ese momento que usaron sus habilidades para detenerlos hasta que el edificio se incendio y los hermanos fueron arrestados

Mas tarde

—el juez dictó libertad condicional para tu hermano también ya no podrá acercarse a ti

— lo lamento profesora

— Flavio no tienes que irte de la escuela

— no si tengo ciao saco de harina

Después

— hola guapo ¿que haces aquí? — pregunto Victoria

— ciao bella vine a quedarme

En ese momento otros chicos que vivían con Victoria entre ellos Sttan y Michael veían la escena sorprendidos esperando que Kaja no hiciera alboroto aunque ella no le tomo importancia

Mientras en la mansión

—¿y bien cual es el castigo? — pregunto Jade

— tengo que limpiar las ventanas lavar el piso y encerar el ave negra por un mes

— no te fue tan mal

— después de la clase de West

— ok corrijo si te fue mal pero... Esa no es tu única preocupación ¿cierto?

— no ,me pregunto porque se fue

— bueno ... El tomó su decisión cúando sepa como esta el mundo de ahí afuera este lugar le parecerá maravilloso

— creo que ya conoce el mundo de ahí afuera

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Hetaheroes evolution

Capitulo 4

Baile de sombras

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly loca por los comentarios espero les guste

Jade Adriana y Emily caminaban hacia la sala de entrenamiento algo cansadas — ¿alguien quiere decirme que hacemos aquí ese entrenamiento es de Lucy — decía la asiática

—porque somos un equipo y tenemos que trabajar unidos — decían las tres al mismo tiempo

— ¿que le pasa? — pregunto Emily

— esta algo molesta por lo del baile como no puede tocar a nadie — dijo Adriana

—ya veo

Mientras

Lucy y los demás estaban en el salón peligro tratando de que ella controlara su teletransportacion

—esto te ayudará a controlar tu teletransportacion Lucia chan

— en eso Kiku tiene razon te servirá para saber de donde viene el olor a azufre que dejas al teletransportarte — dijo Anya

— bien así podre ver la decoración para el baile —y así lo hizo su teletransporte fue mas lento por lo que pudo ver por donde iba y aquel lugar parecía un volcán en erupción. Cuando se pudo teletransportar a la escuela vio todo normal — vaya ... Que sencillo fue bueno hora de volver

Lo que ella no sabia era que tras su paso la mexicana había dejado un monstruo salir de aquel lugar

Mas tarde

—osea vamos¿ invitaras a Emily al baile tipo ?

— no estoy seguro Feliks que me acepte

— osea tipo Andromeda tiene razón Shun osea como que deberías invitarla

— ¿y que hay de ti Andromeda invitadas a la chica de tu clase Tory

— no se tipo sus amigas dicen que le gusto pero como que es muy tímida

Más tarde

La chica en cuestión se acerco al polaco saludándolo — hola Feliks

— como que hola Tory — respondió el saludo

—dime ya te invitaron al baile de las chicas

— no como que no me han invitado

—etto te gustaría ir conmigo

— claro Tory te parece a las diez

— si te veo ahí — dijo sonriente — genial

Mientras

—¿estas seguro Kiku?

— así es sensei no se de donde salieron pero lo mejor es que Lucy chan y yo investiguemos esto

— bien veamos que sucede

Mas tarde

Al ver lo que sucedía se horrorizó pero la convencieron de volver a teletransportarse para ver que sucedía en ese momento pero aunque iba acompañada del japones quien le ayudo a derrotarlos no supo como paso aquello y esperaba no volver a teletransportarse otra vez

Llego el día del baile todo iba bien cuando sin saber como los mounstros salieron aterrorizando a todo el mundo por suerte los hombres X les hicieron frente pero

— como que tengo muchas cosas que explicar pero necesitó que confíes en mi

— ya confió en ti

En ese momento todos los espectros fueron derrotados por suerte Fénix creo un recuerdo nuevo para borrar evidencia de su existencia excepto en Tory

—ya lo sabia

—¿que?

— veras tu ya me gustabas pero cierto día te vi hablando con tu amigo y sacaste aquellas llamas no supe que hacer tranquilo no le conté a nadie además ¿quien me creería? ¿puedo verlo?

— osea como que no te quiero lastimar

— tranquilo estaré bien — y dicho y hecho de ambas palmas Feliks saco algunas llamas

— ¿y bien?

— ¿sabias que el fuego es mi elemento favorito?

—¿en serio?

— si , vamos a cenar yo invito

— como que te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el proximo


End file.
